First Love, Last Love
by Martina G
Summary: AU. Will an unfortunate tragedy finally give Liz Parker a chance with the only man she ever loved?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**:First Love, Last Love

**Category**: AU no aliens. This story is primarily M/L, but also Michael and Maria with a hint of Isabel and Alex. Cameo appearances by Tess, Kyle, and Sheriff Valenti.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own any of the characters from Roswell. Merely borrowing them.

**Summary**:What if an unfortunate tragedy gave you a chance with the only man you ever loved? Would you dare to cross that line? Or, would you settle for being just his friend? That same little nerd you were in high school.

"Liz…Liz…Liz…"

Elizabeth Parker fought through the fog of unconsciousness as she heard her name being urgently called. The voice sounded vaguely familiar. She might even recognize it, if not for the little men with hammers banging inside her head. Opening her eyes slowly, she gasped with pain. Her lungs felt like they were on fire and it was hard to breathe. It felt like a thousand pound elephant was taking a nap on her chest.

She whimpered in confusion while blinking back tears of fright and pain.

"Liz can you hear me?" The voice continued to call her.

"Maxwell this isn't the time or place," Michael shook his head sadly. "Maybe another day…"

"…No!" Max said in a strangled whisper. "I need to know _now_.

"Max," Liz's voice was husky as she raised her hand to get the attention of the two men arguing at the foot of her bed. That's when she noticed the weight of the cast from the wrist of her right arm to her elbow.

And that's when it all came flooding back to her.

"Oh God," she moaned, "Oh God."

"Liz!" Max moved quickly to crouch at the head of her bed. He stared bleakly at her bruised and swollen face. The grief shinning from her dark brown eyes was a mere reflection of the grief shinning in his.

"What happened Lizzie?" He asked brokenly, unknowingly slipping into his childhood nick name for her.

Liz blinked several times before answering him. Tears rolled from the corners of her eyes. "We…we… were driving along Crawford road when it started to rain," she stopped, sniffed and began again. "This truck, this truck…it just came from out of nowhere. It hit us head on. I didn't even have time to swerve." Liz stared blankly ahead with haunted eyes and the forgotten Michael shivered.

"What was she doing right before the truck hit?"

"For gods sake Maxwell don't!" Michael shuddered at the morbidly of his brother's question.

"She was laughing," Liz whispered brokenly. "She was laughing."

**Several Hours Earlier**:

"Ms. Parker your four o'clock is here," Gloria blared over the intercom.

"Give me five minutes and then send them in," Liz said biting back a frustrated sigh. It had been a long day and she was dead tired. She'd planned on knocking off early, only Gloria had added a last minute addition to her client list without asking. Her office in Carlsbad had been open little more than a month. If Liz wanted to be successful, she would just have to suck it up and deal.

Brushing imaginary specks of lint from her slightly wilted navy pant suit, Liz flipped open her compact and quickly refreshed her lip gloss. Assuming a position of confidence behind her desk, she buzzed the outer office.

"You can send 'em in Gloria."

"Right away Ms. Parker."

A few seconds later there was a brief tap on the door.

"Please come in," Liz called and watched the door swing inward. With a practiced smile on her face, she waited for her clients to be revealed.

Her gasp of shock however, was one hundred percent real.

"Max!" Liz exclaimed with genuine pleasure. Before she could stop herself, her feet had carried her around the desk and into his arms.

"It's good to see you too Lizzie," he said sincerely while returning her hug.

"Max, I'm sure she doesn't like to be called Lizzie anymore," said a very pregnant Tess Evans as she stepped from behind him.

"Umm, wow." Liz stared at Tess's stomach in fascinated horror. She'd heard through the grapevine that the two of them had gotten married after high school. However, no one had told her about this.

"I know," Tess giggled, her blue eyes shinning with happiness. "And I'm only four months. We thinks its twins."

"That's great." Liz hoped she sounded sincere.

On some level she was. Deep inside, where she'd accepted a long time ago that Max would never be hers.

"Please have a seat," she offered, before reseating herself behind her desk. As soon as Max and Tess were comfortable she got straight down to business.

"So what are you guys looking for?"

Tess crinkled her nose before speaking. "Something…not too big. But not too small at the same time. I want something unique, but still family oriented. If that makes any sense." She shrugged.

"Hmm, let's see," Liz opened a folder and began flipping through listings. She handed several to Tess.

Max was silent as he studied Liz in quiet bemusement. The years had been kind to her. More than kind if he were being honest. She was no longer that same little nerd who had tutored him in high school.

Back then, she'd been reed thin. Now, she had curves all in the right places. He'd noticed this during their brief hug. She'd also gotten rid of her glasses. Her eyes used to look so tiny and insignificant behind those large coke bottle frames. Now, they looked large, luminous, intriguing. A man could get lost in them.

_Where in the hell did that come from_, Max wondered confusedly.

"Max, honey. Do you like any of these?" Tess frowned at his inattention.

"Oh, umm, let me take a closer look," he said leaning forward.

Liz eyed him strangely before mentally shrugging. She'd felt the weight of his gaze for several moments. She could guess why too. Like milk, getting rid of her glasses and braces did the body good. Or so she'd been told by one of her former classmates when she first moved back to Roswell.

Of course he'd been trying to ask her out at the time.

"I really don't like any of these," Max shook his head. "Too much like Mom's." He was referring to the ranch style house he'd grown up in and currently resided.

"If you don't mind me asking, why the sudden move?" Liz asked curiously.

"Oh, that's right you wouldn't know. Michael got married last year. With the baby or babies arriving soon," Max smiled and reached over to gently rub Tess's extended belly, "Rancho Evans is getting a little crowded."

"Who in the hell married Michael?" Liz sputtered.

No sooner had the words passed her lips than she wanted to kick herself for being so tactless. Still, she remembered Michael from high school. He was no prince charming.

Max and Tess laughed uproariously over Liz exclamation and her face flamed heatedly.

"What I meant was—"

"—it's ok." Max smiled charmingly putting her at ease. "He eloped with a Journalist who was doing yet another story on the infamous Roswell Crash. Her name is Maria DeLuca. You two should meet. I think you'd really hit it off."

"I'd like that," Liz said smiling at his thoughtfulness. Since returning to Roswell she hadn't had a chance to make many friends.

"That's my hubby, so thoughtful and kind," Tess jested, then gave Max a quick peck on the lips. The two of them shared a loving look while holding hands.

Liz watched this with a sad heart and an outward smile. She'd known since high school she'd never have a chance with Max. Only now, that fact had been truly _cemented._

Liz was woman enough to be happy for him.

"You know what? I might have just the house for you guys. It's halfway between Roswell and Carlsbad. I was saving it for another client but hell, what are friends for? I don't have a picture with me, but if you'd follow me out to the address I'm almost positive you'll love it."

Max and Tess looked at each other before nodding in agreement. They rose to follow Liz from the office when Max's cell rang.

"Slow down Michael," he said into the phone. Then, "Shit. I'm leaving right now."

"Sorry baby," Max said to a worried Tess. There's an emergency out at the ranch. Don't worry nobody's dead, _yet_." When he got there that was different story. "But we have to go."

"Sorry Liz," he turned to apologize. Maybe we can do this another day."

"I don't know Max. The other buyer was going to put in a bid tomorrow morning."

"Fuck!" He ran his hand over the back of his neck in frustration.

"How about you go home and I ride out with Liz to see the house?" Tess suggested. "I'm sure she won't mind giving me a ride back. That way she can meet Maria."

"This ok with you Liz?" Max asked.

"No problem." Liz shrugged. _There's no place in the world I'd rather be than riding in the car with the love of your life._

As soon as the thought crossed her mind Liz felt ashamed. Reigning in her inner bitch, she said more sincerely, "its fine Max."

"You sure it's not an imposition?"

"Max please. I said its fine."

"Thanks Lizzie," he said giving her a quick hug. He then turned to his wife and gave her a lingering kiss on the lips.

"See you later," Tess promised, and Max exited the office.

Neither of them knew that Tess's promise would never be kept.

**The Present: Roswell Memorial Hospital**

Max closed his eyes tightly at Liz's words. Still, tears made their way steadily down his cheeks. His beautiful wife had been laughing when she died. She had been happy.

"Max," Liz reached out to gently touch his hand. When he opened grief stricken amber eyes she whispered, "Do you blame me?"

Because she sure as hell blamed herself.

"No," he said hoarsely. "I don't blame you Liz. I blame the drunk driver. I blame God."

Michael had heard enough. More than enough. "Come on Maxwell, it's time to go," he grabbed his brother by the shoulders and lifted him to his feet.

Liz watched with sad eyes as they slowly made their way to the door. Before they could reach it, Max turned to ask, "Why was she laughing?"

"Max…" Michael tried to intercede.

"She was laughing because she was happy," Liz said sadly. "She couldn't believe her good luck. To fall in love with the first house she ever viewed. She was planning colors for the nursery when the truck hit us."

The pain Max felt at her words nearly brought him to his knees. If it wasn't for Michaels's tight grip…

"First thing tomorrow morning I want you to buy that house for me," Max said to his brother.

"Max…"

"No. I mean it. Buy it!" Max said harshly before stumbling from the room.

Michael and Liz stared at each other helplessly, and then made plans to buy a house. A house for a dead woman and child who would never get to live in it.

**A/N:** I know, I know. Not another story when my other two aren't finished yet. I promise they will be. It's just that readership in the Roswell fandom is beginning to wane. That said, I want all my story ideas out there before it does. I promise this is my last Roswell fic and the others will get finished. Please review and let me know what you guys think.


	2. Dust In The wind

**A/N:** Hmm. Not many reviews for this story at all. Oh well, I can't get it out of my head. So, I'm marching onward.

**Disclaimer:** Same as first chapter.

**Chapter: 2** Dust in the Wind

_I close my eyes, only for a moment and that moments gone_

_Dust in the wind_

_All we are is dust in the wind…_

**ONE YEAR LATER: CARLSBAD NEW MEXICO**

Liz took a generous sip from the bottle of Molson before sitting it down on scarred wooden table inside Juan's Bar and Grill. As she looked around the establishment she noted it was pretty crowded for a Thursday night.

Not that she patronized the place enough to really know, but on the rare occasions that her meetings ran late, like tonight, she would drop in and have dinner before heading home.

As she waited for her grilled Chicken Ceasar Salad to be brought out, Liz sighed with fatigue. Sometimes working in Real-estate wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Oh she loved her job well enough, but her latest clients the Andersons were in a word _pains_.

In their mid to late forties, the wife was a fake red-headed bitch. And the husband…well, he had a receding hair line and a roving eye. More than once Liz had found herself under his intense scrutiny. His wife, who had also noticed, claimed Liz reminded them of their daughter who'd drowned when she was ten.

Not a very pleasant thought.

However, Liz believed her. Or a least she pretended to. Now, if they'd only buy a house and get out of her life.

No such luck.

They were just _too_ picky. More like pretentious. Or a least the wife was anyway. Nothing Liz showed them seemed to satisfy her. Liz was quickly coming to the scary conclusion that nothing ever would.

Raising the bottle of beer to take another sip, she heard an argument breaking out in the far left corner of the room where the pool table was located.

"I say ya cheated," growled the beefy looking guy in a blue hat that sported the words 'Wheels Trucking'.

"Whatever," slurred his much leaner companion. "Just pay me my money."

Liz couldn't see the second guys face, but she sure as hell recognized his voice. She would have recognized his voice anywhere in the world.

But it couldn't be. Could it?

Before she could come up with a decisive answer the argument turned physical. She watched the smaller guy take a drunken swing at the mountain. He missed.

The mountain didn't.

His ham-like-fist connected with deadly accuracy against the other guys jaw and he went tumbling back. Several women screamed. Liz included. Though she was the only one to go rushing forward as she finally got a look at the guys face.

"Max!" Panic raced down her spine as she crouched on the floor next to his fallen body.

Hearing his name called, Max briefly opened one bloodshot eye. "Hi-ya Lizzie," he said, right before he fell unconscious.

**-&-**

"What the fuck?" Max muttered as he opened bleary eyes and blinked several times.

"Hello to you too," Liz said tiredly from the chair next to his bed.

"Where the fuck am I? And what the fuck happened?"

"One, I could do without all the foul language. Two, you're in the emergency room. Mild concussion. And three, you thought you were David and decided to take on Goliath. It was quite the show. Especially when you not so gracefully slammed into the hardwood floor. The locals thought it was a real hoot. I on the other hand could have done without the entertainment."

"What the hell were _you_ doing there anyway?" He glanced disdainfully at her skirt-suit and silk blouse. "Tryin to pick someone up?"

"If you must know smart-ass, I was getting dinner," Liz glared at him angrily.

"If that's your story," he smirked before sitting up and swinging his legs off the edge of the bed.

"Be careful!" She jumped up to steady him as he swayed dizzily.

Max rested his head against her chest as he tried to catch his bearings. Ok, so maybe he'd been a little hasty.

Liz who'd become uncomfortably aware of where his head rested began to babble. "You should count your blessings. Good thing I was there. God knows what would have happened if I wasn't."

Max lifted his head and smiled sardonically. "I would have gotten up and gone home with the blonde who was eyeing me all night. Her _big_ blessings would have been much more appreciated than your smaller ones," he glanced pointedly at Liz breasts.

"Fine, I'm outta here," she said quietly stepping away from him. Liz grabbed her pocketbook from the chair while hiding the hurt in her eyes. Fishing for her keys and finding them, she turned towards the door to leave.

Max sighed deeply as he took in the stiff set of her shoulders. _Way to go Max_, he thought despondently. "Look Liz, I'm sorry ok. As you can see I'm not very good company. Haven't been for a while now."

Liz knew he was speaking the truth. He'd all but disappeared after Tess's funeral. His own family had not seen him in more than six months. Or so she'd heard. So it was doubly ironic that she, of all people, would run into him in some backwoods honky-tonk.

She turned to face him and couldn't help but notice how sexy he was. He looked amazing in well worn blue jeans and long sleeved green tee-shirt. Even his hair which was over-long and beginning to curl suited him somehow. His scruffy looking week old beard was the icing on the cake, even with the slight bruise on his jaw. Until you caught a glimpse of his eyes.

They were dead.

No sorrow, no joy, no grief. Nothing. Just dead. In that moment Liz's anger simply fell away. Her heart broke for him.

All over again.

Clearing her throat she asked, "You have a way to get home?" She of course had driven him to the hospital.

He shook his head and then winced as the pounding intensified.

"If you give me the number I'll notify your family before I leave."

"No thanks." The last thing he needed was his family descending on him with sympathy and reprimands. They didn't even know he was back in town yet. He wanted to keep it that way. At least for a little while.

"Max," she gently scolded.

"I said no!"

"Will you at least let me drive you then?"

"Will that stop you from calling my family?

"Yeah." Liz agreed with her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Fine."

**-&-**

One hour later Max was released from the hospital with a prescription for Motrin 600, and they were on their way. He gave Liz driving directions to the apartment complex where he lived. For the first five minutes of their drive the silence in the car was companionable. The only sound that could be heard was the steady rainfall that had started right before they left the hospital.

Then Max opened his mouth.

"So tell me Liz, why were you really at the Honky-Tonk?"

"Don't you mean Juan's Bar & Grill?"

"Same difference," he shrugged.

"I told you already," she said calmly, her hands on the steering wheel white knuckled and tense.

He looked at her knowingly before saying, "Yeah, cause people go there all the time for _the food_."

"Would you just SHUT UP please?" Liz said tightly.

"Truth hurts, huh?" He delivered these words with a smirk and was startled as Liz suddenly pulled over to the side of the road.

The slap she delivered across his face was even more of a surprise. It resounded loudly in the now silent car.

"Let me tell you something about truth," she grit out. "If I wasn't driving you home I'd be huddled in my bed right now. With the lights on. Why? Because every time there's a storm I'm reminded of the last time I drove in a storm." Liz watched as understanding began to dawn in Max's eyes.

"That's right Max. The night of the accident. God knows you have a right to grieve. And I know how much you loved Tess. But I was in that car too dammit. I was in that car too. And you…you can't possibly imagine how much that night still haunts me," her voice broke momentarily before regaining strength again. "So just sit back, shut up, and let me get you home in one fucking piece!"

**A/N**: I know, I know, another angst filled chapter. Although it gets better it's still going to be a bumpy ride. I also know that Max and Liz may seem out of character but not really. The Max in this story is one full of grief and is coping with it the best way he can. And Liz…well, she's sort of like first season Liz before she became a rug. Next chapter you'll get to meet the Evans and Maria, as well as be provided with the high school back story on Max and Liz. Reviews make me write faster so you know what to do.


	3. Weathered

**A/N:** Sorry for the long absence. School is kicking my ass. Still, I promised myself to never leave a story unfinished. Hope people are still interested in this story.

**Disclaimer:** The usual.

**Chapter: 3 Weathered **

_I lie awake on a long, dark night_

_I can't seem to tame my mind_

_Slings and arrows are killing me inside_

_Maybe I can't accept the life that's mine_

_No, I can't accept the life that's mine _

Max had always been a fan of **Creed**. However, he never so strongly identified with a song before, until now. He listened to it play on the radio while lying in the bed inside his apartment. He was momentarily distracted by rumble of thunder coming from outside. Turning his head towards the window, Max watched lightening streak across the darkened sky as rain poured down in buckets.

He thought briefly of Liz, and wondered if she were sleeping. Probably not. Not with downpour. Especially not if what she told him earlier that morning was the truth.

Max never thought of himself as a selfish person.

Yet, he never considered how the accident affected Liz. Or, how his disappearing for a year affected his family. All he saw, all he could _see_ was his own pain, his own grief, his own loss.

_Simple living is my desperate cry_

_Been trading 'love' for indifference, and yet it suits me just fine_

_Try to hold on but I'm calloused to the bone_

_Maybe that's why I feel so alone_

_Maybe that's why I feel so alone_

Losing Tess and the baby brought out the worst in Max. He begun exhibiting characteristics he never even knew he possessed. He got into multiple fights and began drinking.

He drank a lot in those first few months after Tess's death.

And when he could no longer stand the saddened censoring eyes of his family, Max left. Simply disappeared. No warning. No telephone calls. Not even a text message in over a year to say he was still alive.

Did he feel guilty about this fact?

Maybe. Probably. But any guilt he felt was overshadowed by his grief over Tess, his burning anger at God, at the world. And as long as he felt this way, he couldn't be around anyone who cared about him…or anyone he cared about. Like his family, like Liz.

_Me…I'm rusted and weathered_

_Barely holding together_

_I'm covered with skin that peels and just won't heel… _

**-&-**

Liz tossed and turned in her bed trying to sleep. It was a futile effort considering the raging storm outside her bedroom windows. With a deep sigh, she rolled over and reached blindly for the remote control on her bedside table. Pressing the on button, she blinked as the plasma screen illuminated the previously darkened room.

As she flipped through station after station, her mind landed on the real source of her sleeplessness, Max Evans.

What was she going to do about Max?

Was it her place to do anything?

Maybe not.

But you couldn't love someone the way she loved Max Evans and do nothing. He needed…someone to care about what he was going through. To help him cope with it all. Someone to love him, despite his determination not to be loved.

If that someone couldn't be her, the very least she could do was notify his family he was back in town.

Decision made, Liz reached for the phone and dialed the Evans' Ranch. The number hadn't changed since high school. The phone rang one, two, three times. Liz was about to hang up when a sleepy female voice said, "Hello?"

"Umm, may I please speak to Mrs. Evans?" Liz stuttered. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, _she thought afterwards.

"Which one?" The voice asked, sounding slightly more alert.

Before Liz could reply, she heard an irritated Michael ask, "who the hell is it Maria? It's after three o'clock in the morning!"

"That's what I'm trying to find out Michael." Liz listened to her huff. On the verge of hanging up, Liz paused as Michael spoke into the phone.

"Who's this?" He asked belligerently.

Liz hesitated before saying, "I apologize for calling this time of night. But this is too important to wait." She knew she sounded overly dramatic but it was the truth.

"Is this—is that you Liz?" Michael asked confusedly. Followed by, "what can I do for you?"

"Actually, it's what I can do for you," Liz said in a rush. "I know where Max is."

The line went silent for a few seconds. "This isn't some kind of sick joke, is it?" Michael asked angrily.

Liz sighed. "I would never joke about something like this. More than anyone I know the grief your family has suffered."

"Where is he? How'd you find him?" The words shot from Michael's mouth in quick succession.

"On my way home from work I stopped at the Juan's Bar & Grill just outside of town. Max was there. Apparently mouthing his way into a slight concussion from some big bruiser."

"What!"

Liz jerked almost dropping the phone at Michael's sharp exclamation.

"He's fine Michael," she said soothingly. "I drove him to the hospital and then later to his apartment."

"What's the address?" Michael asked impatiently.

"It's the new complex on Cherokee Lane, apartment 6B."

"Thanks Liz," Michael breathed into the phone.

"You're welcome," she said just before hanging up. _God, I hope I did the right thing._

**-&-**

_The sun shines and I can't avoid the light_

_I think I'm holding on to life too tight _

Max rolled over in bed and covered his face with his arm. It felt like he'd just fallen asleep, yet the sun glaring through the window proclaimed it morning. It was after eleven to be exact, Max noted while squinting at the bedside clock.

What did time mattered anyway?

He had nowhere to be. Nowhere he wanted to be. That wasn't true. He'd give almost anything to be with Tess and the baby right now. Even if it meant dying.

_Ashes to ashes and dust to dust_

_Sometimes I feel like giving up_

_Sometimes I feel like giving up… _

Max wasn't suicidal. He just didn't care one way or another. With a bleak sigh, he rolled from the bed and went into the bathroom to shower for the day. We he was done, Max threw on a pair old jeans and a tee-shirt. He then padded barefoot towards the kitchen to make coffee.

Ten minutes later, he sat in his living room sipping coffee and watching the Maury Povich Show. Sometimes he needed affirmation that some people had it far worse than him. Sometimes he just needed a good laugh. Today was one of those mornings.

Max watched as yet another woman and man waited for paternity test results. "You are…_not_ the father," Max listened to Maury say dramatically. He shook his head as he watched the young Latino woman run screaming from the stage as the accused father celebrated and the audience booed.

Max flicked the television off in disgust. He was about to head back to bed when there was a knock at the front door. Frowning, he trudged across the wheat colored carpet and swung open the door. There stood Liz Parker holding a bag smiling with uncertainty.

"I brought lunch," she said by way of explanation.

Stepping aside, Max allowed her to enter.

**A/N:** Once again I apologize for the long absence. Please review and let me know if anyone is interested in seeing this story completed.


	4. How Do I

**A/N:** Here's another update. Sorry for the delay.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Roswell or any characters associated with the show!

**Chapter: 4** How Do I?

_How do I _

_Get through one night without you_

_If I had to live without you_

_What kind of life would that be?_

Twenty minutes passed in companionable silence. Liz and Max sat at the kitchen counter finishing up chicken salad sandwiches and chips. Liz sipped slowly from a bottle of Evian while glancing around the sparsely furnished apartment. The walls were taupe colored and bland to say the least. They were bare, naked even, not a picture to be found in sight. As for furniture, an old couch sat in the center of the room, its only companion a scarred wooden coffee table.

Liz shivered at the bleakness of it all.

She glanced over at Max and found him staring at her. Her nerves kicked into high alert as she searched for a neutral topic to discuss.

"So…I heard your brother Michael got married. I still can't believe it. That must be an interesting story."

For a brief second humor lit Max's beautiful amber colored eyes. "Almost as interesting as his introduction to the Evans' family."

Liz leaned forward with her hand tucked under her chin. "You know, I never did get the full story. I mean I heard the rumors like everyone else but…?"

Max looked off into the distance. His mouth was curved in a faint smile.

**-Flashback –**

_Max fought to contain his excitement as he paused outside the front door of his family's home. Today was his fourteenth birthday and his parents were throwing him a surprise party. He wasn't supposed to know, but his twelve year old sister Isabel couldn't hold a cup of water, as his grandma Evans used to say. _

_But that was ok. Max would pretend to be surprised. He'd even stayed up all night practicing in the mirror for the occasion. Of course this meant he'd been too tired to play his best at baseball practice. Still, it had been a small sacrifice. He'd make up for it tomorrow._

_He swung the front door open suddenly and waited for everyone to yell surprise. No one did. Instead, he was greeted by the sight of a sullen teenage boy sitting on the living room couch. His hair was wild and unkempt, and his clothing was not much better. His dark brown eyes looked defiant yet scared. He sat perched on the edge of the couch like he was about to take flight at any given moment. _

_"Who the hell are you?" slipped from Max's mouth before he thought to censor himself."_

_"Who the hell are you?" the scowling boy asked in return._

_Just as Max was about to answer, his Mom came striding into the living room carrying a glass of milk in one hand and a turkey sandwich in the other._

_"Here you go dear." Max watched as she placed the plate and glass on the coffee table in front of the strange boy. "Start with this," she offered kindly._

_Max watched the boy nod before lifting the sandwich and biting into it enthusiastically. What the fuck? Max wondered. His mom never allowed anyone to eat in the living room. Not even his dad! And what in the hell had happened to his party?_

_"Mom?" Max called out to get Diane's attention. His voice wavered and the strange boy smirked. _

_Diane finally turned around to acknowledge him. "Oh Max honey, I didn't see you standing there. When did you get home?"_

_So now he was an afterthought? She hadn't noticed him standing there? What in the hell was going on? Max wondered. _

"_A few minutes ago," he said in answer to his mother's question. "Who's this?" he pointed rudely asking some questions of his own. _

_For about a second his mom looked indecisive. Then with a gentle smile she said, "Max, meet your brother Michael. He's going to be living with us from now on."_

_Well fuck me! Max thought with his mouth hanging open._

**-End of Flasback-**

"I don't have to tell you the look of surprise on my face that day was genuine, though I never did get that surprise party." Max said mournfully and Liz burst out laughing.

"Granted, that was on hell of an introduction. However, it still doesn't explain Michael's origins."

"Oh, that." Max said casually.

"Yes that," Liz parroted.

"To make a long and interesting story short and boring, Michael's mom and my dad were college sweethearts. They broke up after graduation when Michael's mom moved to Chicago to pursue her career." Max shrugged. "I guess she wasn't too interested in being a small town lawyer. Anyway, she never told my dad she was pregnant before she left. About a year later my mom and dad met and got married. I was born a year or so after that."

"Wow." Liz murmured.

"Oh it gets better," Max said in sardonic humor. "When Michael was fifteen his mom was murdered by someone she'd help prosecute and Michael was placed in foster care. He was there for almost a year before he discovered an un-mailed letter to my father from his mother. After his mother's death he'd been allowed to keep a small box of mementos. I guess he finally got around to opening it."

"That's just…" Liz paused for lack of anything better to say.

"Yeah." Max said in answer.

The mood in the room became heavy once again. Liz tried to lighten it. "So, I know how you reacted to Michael's arrival. What about the rest of the family?"

Max smiled in nostalgia. "Isabel was smitten from the start. Any disagreements between Michael and I, and believe me there were many that first year, found Izzy firmly in Michael's camp. I think it was her way of making him feel more secure and part of the family. Then again, she still pretty much still takes his side even today."

The two of them smiled briefly, then Liz asked, "And your parents?"

Max's expression turned serious. "He and my dad never really got along. Michael was such a resentful little prick. And my dad well—he was hard on Michael. Expected to much from him. They kinda sorted it out a couple of years ago before my dad died, but who knows."

Max went silent, pensive, and Liz wanted to kick herself. She'd wanted to bring some levity to his day. Instead, she kept adding to his pain. She remembered hearing about his dad's heart attack. But it had been during finals and she couldn't attend.

"I bet your mom found his presence hardest to deal with." Liz said quietly.

Max's face reanimated. "Are you kidding? Michael became her favorite. He could do no wrong in her eyes. Unlike me," Max looked chagrined.

He was sporting such an adorable pout that Liz could not resist. "Poor baby," she said chucking him under his chin. Max flinched then froze. His eyes grew dark and bleak.

"Max?" Liz questioned in confusion.

Max laughed. It was full of pain and anguish. "Tess used to say that all the time. She said that I was a spoiled brat used to getting my own way before Michael came to live with us. Whenever I would complain about him she would teasingly say, "Poor baby."

Liz sighed in misery. Everything she said and did around Max came out clumsy. "I'm gonna go," she stood up to leave.

"It's not your fault Liz," Max said in a strangled voice when he noticed her expression. You couldn't have known. Besides, everything reminds me of Tess. She's never far from my thoughts." Max said despondently before dropping his head down onto the table.

Liz absently rubbed her chest as a feeling not unlike heartburn shot through it. Or maybe it was heartbreak, she couldn't tell anymore. One thing she knew for sure was that it was time to leave.

"Um, I guess—see you around," she murmured while heading for the door.

"I've thought about ending it," Max whispered, his words stopping Liz in her trek. "I just don't know how to go on anymore."

Liz was at his side in an instant. Laying a compassionate hand on his shoulder she said, "I'll tell you how to go on. You cry when you need to, scream when you can't, laugh when you can, and learn to lean on you friends."

Max raised his head to look into Liz's eyes. "Friends like you?"

Though it hurt, Liz smiled and said, "Exactly like me."


End file.
